Missing Pieces
by pauses
Summary: At the beginning of her medical career, Tsunade pioneers one of the greatest medical feats in history. Naruto now has a sister. No pairings yet. Centered on Naruto and his adopted sister, Yukiyo is an OC .


Hi everybody! This is just a test chapter, I originally wouldn't have done anything with it, but Kitchi (a.k.a. Fox triller) has convinced me enough to write the first chapter out properly, I hope that you enjoy it! I know that I have enjoyed writing it for you guys =] Looking back on it now (2011), this is rather horrendous – I'm also surprised that I thought that a chapter should be 5000 words long! No wonder I struggled so much getting the next chapter to the same size whilst dealing with life...

Anyway, the changes I made this time round were very minor, as I am currently in an exam period now, and only looked at this because Kitchi reminded me of it once again, haha. During my holidays, I'll be sure to make a revision, and also get a buffer of chapters out. I remember having fun with this, and so I might as well continue!

I'd like to give a big thank you to Ferousha (MissWorded), as reading her detailed review, with the critique I requested, really gave me inspiration! This first chapter is dedicated to her. Especially once I've rewritten it =]

If my spelling seems off on some words (e.g. "colour"), this is because I am Australian. So there won't be any "mom" or "photosynthesize" (heh, biology exam in a little over a week...), but instead the customary English (Aus) or (U.K.) spellings.

Best viewed on ¾ view =] Chapter 2 to be uploaded *hopefully* tonight (11th of June), despite the fact that I'm in the middle of the exams.

Also, in this story, Neji is in the same year as the others, rather than a year ahead.

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own Naruto…if I did, I wouldn't be writing a FanFic on it, would I? How lovely it would be to be a successful writer and artist… goes off in a day dream

**Chapter Summary:** Naruto is not alone. In the beginnings of her Medical Career, Tsunade pioneered something never heard of in the medical world. The creation of a test tube baby would ultimately become Naruto's help and saviour…and his new family. Naruto now has a sister.

**Note:**_Italics is for thoughts,__and underlined italics are for the mental connection._

**Missing Pieces**

**- Jigsaw One -**

A white haired man, with a forehead protector covering one eye and a navy blue mask hiding half of his face, stood silently in the rain, his visible eye was closed in regret as the words of the funeral washed over him with a sense of deep loss.

Somewhere, an obituary was being read out to honour the dead, but the words seemed so distant, and the wind was pulling them away before the masked man could make any sense of them.

Alongside this man was a large family all with the same glossy black hair, their black hair harshly contrasting to the man's white hair, each of them dressed in sober funeral clothes as they grieved the loss of a respected family member who had always fought for the right of female heirs; some of the family had disliked this, preferring tradition, but with death, all mistakes were rubbed out.

The tangible sorrow in the air mingled with the light breeze that swirled around the legs of the assembled friends and family of the dead. Under the earth lay mother and unborn child, one to never see day again, another to have never experienced first breath.

One of the funeral-goers put a hand on the white haired man's shoulder, and said "She was a good daughter. We will all miss her… Kami bless you Kakashi." With that, the firm hand was gone.

Kakashi was not the only one bearing the grief of losing someone you felt an intense bond with. Mikoto and Mai had been best friends, and Mai's departure had left Mikoto sobbing quietly whilst being comforted by her husband Fugaku.

There was a cluster of people; amongst which stood the Sandaime, Anko, Ibiki, and some other friends of Kakashi and his wife, Mai. Slowly, they all left, until the only one left standing by the grave was Kakashi. Kneeling down he placed a single flower, before hesitantly walking away from his dead wife and daughter.

Unbeknownst to masked man's grieving heart, he had lost two people dear to him, but not both to death. Whilst one had returned to the gods, the other had been taken by the minds of the village masters. To Kakashi, there was only empty sorrow from the hole left in his heart by his two departed family members.

Beneath the thick and rich soil of the grave lay only one body, that of the wife lost from childbirth. The body of his baby girl... It was in a completely different place to her mother's cold and pale body.

The glass tube glinted dimly in the darkness as a curled up mound of flesh, blood, and bones was dropped into the water. Bubbles of air cascaded around it and spiralled to the surface of the heavy water.

This water was weighted with nourishing chakra specifically designed to strengthen and form. Normally, this technique was reserved for those wounded to an inch of their life, but this chakra water was different than usual.

Using data collected from a clan that had the blood line of Snow, this chakra water would also change the child's blood cells to the extent of the ability to use snow.

Tsunade was one of the current top medical ninjas, and was feeling the pressure to perform as she barked orders to other medical ninjas instructing them about the semi-formed body in the tube and what it required, while occasionally referring to her tutor in the medical arts.

For the ninjas of Konoha Village, it was the first ever time a test tube baby had been created and maintained. The baby lay in the cool antiseptic water and was swathed in chakra conducting wires. The metal was the only thing keeping the fragile life alive.

"The poor mother, she was so young…" Tsunade said to her sensei, her voice hushed as she looked regretfully at the motionless body suspended in the water.

"…The only hope is her child; hopefully she shall grow up strong like her mother." The sensei finished off Tsunade's sentence, feeling just as wistful.

Their small but essential jobs done, the lesser medical ninjas left the room, taking with them the instructions and roster to who would come and check on the test-tube child every hour, the lights were dimmed, and the door closed softly behind them.

In the silence, a small fist clenched and then opened, blooming like a small flower, and the slight body stretched out. Standing side by side in the darkened surgery room the sensei and student stood in awe, watching the small miracle of life.

**x**

A tiny child lay alone in a large hospital bed; her silvery-white hair splayed over the pillow, her face was unnaturally pale to an almost translucent white, even whiter then the sheets that she was swathed in, her eyes were closed peacefully and her soft pink lips were drawn into a small pout.

At the head of her hospital bed was an empty card holder, without a name written, only a blank card. At the bottom right corner of the card was rough writing displaying the last name 'Hatake'.

She was a Nameless Child.

There was the smooth sound of somebody sliding the hospital door open, and two people entered. One of these people was the leader of the village, Sarutobi, or more formally known as Sandaime Hokage. Next to him, was a tottering two year old child, with whiskered cheeks and golden hair.

"Naruto, this girl will be your new friend." The Hokage said, attempting to tug the shy little boy to the bed.

Naruto unsteadily walked over to the peacefully sleeping girl, eyeing her silver white hair. He pointed a small finger and uttered one word "Yuki". The young boy turned back to the old man for reassurance.

"Snow?" Sandaime gave a little laugh, smiling at the blond head. "Her hair does look like snow, doesn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yuki."

Sandaime gave a thoughtful smile, "Mmm…that would be a good name for her, do you like it?"

"Yuki." Naruto repeated simply. "Yuki-chan."

Sandaime beamed. "It's a perfect name for her, a nickname. How about Deep Snow for full?"

"Yukiyo." Naruto twisted his lips into a pout and shook his head, "Yuki-chan."

"Okay." Sarutobi said, slowly propelling Naruto over to the other bed present in the room.

"This is your bed, Naruto. I'm now going to go and ask Tsunade about the name, meanwhile you can rest. With…" He had a temporary lapse of memory, forgetting the name for the child.

"Yuki." Naruto reminded the Hokage.

"Yes. Take care of Yuki, and don't wake her up."

"Yes oji-san." The child beamed innocently, happy to be with his new friend.

Sandaime ruffled the gold locks of Naruto. "Good kid," he said, smiling at the child fondly before walking out, sliding the door to a close.

Naruto looked at the floor, as if he was simply contemplating something.

With the door closed, Naruto looked up again. His eyes had turned to a slitted blood-red.

This change invoked something, causing Naruto to fall to the ground abruptly, his eyes flashing back and forth between the crimson and his normal sapphire colour.

He gave an anguished yowl and clutched as his head, all the time yelling incoherently.

Suddenly, there was a soft cry. Startled, Naruto stopped yowling, although his head was still paining him, and he looked at the occupant of the other bed.

The small girl stretched out a little, blinking sleepily and revealing a pair of icy-blue eyes. She gave a soft whimper and pawed at her silvery-white head.

"Ah… ah… Yuki-chan." Naruto got up on his chubby little legs, and upon finding the pain worsen, half fell and half sat down again. Yuki turned silently and regarded the boy with curious eyes, gurgling softly, almost to herself.

Naruto beamed at her and stood up again, tottering over to Yuki's bed. "Um… hi Yuki-chan." He raised a chubby hand and timidly patted the girl on the forehead as a gesture of friendship.

A shock of fear ran through him. The feeling came so suddenly that he jumped and landed back on the floor, on his rear. What was there to be scared of? Glancing around, he came to the conclusion there was nothing to fear. Feeling safe once again, he turned his attention back to the girl.

He reached to touch the smooth snowy hair of the girl, and recoiled again as another wave of foreign terror washed over him. He stood motionless for a second. Why was he so scared of this girl? Wait… was this like him?

This time he forced himself to touch the girl, despite the fear made his skin prickle. He felt her smooth and slightly transparent white skin and smiled bashfully. She was very pretty, and she had blue eyes like him.

Slowly, he was calming down. Inwardly, though, he was already as calm as a lake on a windless summer day. His two year old mind was unable to register how he was feeling two emotions at the same time. Despite confusion, he stood there for a while, blue eyes blinking in incomprehension.

Eventually, he tucked the complicated trail of thoughts and emotions away and focused on the little girl. He liked her finely-spun hair. The little girl blinked blue eyes at him innocently, and then reached out a tiny hand to touch his as a sign of trust.

Inside his mind he heard a soft gurgle. Or at least… that was what it sounded like, a gurgle. It seemed to have a distinct meaning. Naruto focused on the gurgle in his mind. Safe. It meant safe. The gurgle meant safe.

_I.._. Naruto almost jumped at the word, spoken in such a soft tone.

…_like you…_ Naruto jumped for real this time, looking around skittishly, all the while Yuki looked at him unblinkingly. "Did you talk?" He asked accusingly in his babyish voice.

The girl merely continued looking at him. Naruto had a disconcerting feeling that she wasn't really looking at him at all, instead he felt as if she was looking through him, seeing his hopes, thoughts, and his emotions.

Naruto gave a sigh and smiled a little at Yuki, before retreating back to his bed in silence. A feeling of happiness came over him unexpectedly, causing him to look over at Yuki, who gave a slight smile. Her tiny lips were curved.

The blonde boy gave a bemused smile back before climbing into his bed. All of a sudden the terrible pain he had felt earlier came into his head again. Naruto gave a silent cry of pain and sat on the bed in a frozen state, clutching his head as the pain streaked through his head.

He thought he could hear distant laughter.

Naruto concentrated hard, and found the source of the malicious laugh was located in the depths of his mind. To him it was the most horrible laugh possible, and inwardly it made him cower.

He looked at Yuki and saw that her face was scrunched up in pain like his, her blue eyes glittering with unshed tears. Some of the wetness brimmed and slid down her cheeks before she began to bawl. The little girl clenched her small fists and rubbed at her eyes.

Naruto scratched his head after the pain gradually subsided. Some more advanced part of his brain could sense, or more correctly, guess, that there was a connection between him and the little Yuki.

Little did he know, he had guessed correctly. And this connection would change his life abruptly.

Needless to say, when the Sandaime and Tsunade come back, the white-haired girl was wide awake and very aware of her surroundings. Most of the people that the pair of adults had come in contact with had agreed with the excellent suggestion of the name 'Yukiyo'.

Naruto beamed when they told him the news. "Yuki-yo-chan." With these words he hesitated a little before adding, "Yuki-imouto."

The Third Hokage gave a small laugh while ruffling the blond head's golden locks. "Of course, she can be your little sister! Take good care of her." Tsunade smiled at the happy pair.

Naruto found himself smiling proudly. The one-year-old girl in the bed blinked, and then she gave a little giggle. Naruto felt himself feeling extremely happy about the deal as well.

A random nurse walked in, to continue her usual round of checking up on the unnatural little girl. She bowed at the Sandaime and the important medic before turning to coo at the awakened Yuki.

Tsunade smiled, carefully observing the bonding interaction between the two newly formed siblings. It was unlike anything else she had ever seen. Naruto and Yukiyo seemed to understand each other completely, despite the fact they were toddlers and had only known each other for an hour or so.

Tsunade had never seen such bonded siblings; it was if the two had known each other for years. There was, however, something otherworldly about the pair; something that made the medic nin feel uneasy. She watched as the two conversed through a series of looks, grunts, and blinks.

It was as if she was witnessing two unnatural beings communicating, as if they shared a connection far higher than any human could. Her eyes narrowed slightly – was this Kyuubi's doing? If it was, what was the purpose of this, and what profit could the fox make from this?

Yukiyo turned her disconcerting blue stare into Tsunade's doe-brown orbs. The woman flinched.

Those eyes… Tsunade found herself looking away immediately. They were wild and untamed, almost like there was a predator hiding in the body of this small, helpless child. She forced a smile at the girl, avoiding her eyes nervously.

How ridiculous - she was one of Konoha's best medic nins, and yet she was frightened by an innocent little child. Nonetheless, she still found that she was unable to meet the girl's disconcerting eyes.

Tsunade could feel the child's gaze on her, right up until she left the room.

**x**

"Yuki-chan, lets train together!" Eight-year-old Naruto lifted up a hand and pronounced "Yosh!" before he rushed into the forest, wielding the wooden practice shuriken and kunai.

The seven year old Yuki-chan wordlessly drew out a real metal kunai and skillfully threw it, slicing off a section of Naruto's hair. Golden locks fell to the forest ground softly and swiftly.

Yukiyo walked over calmly to the place where the hair lay and picked it up. She swung it side to side like a pendulum and watched it absent-mindedly as the sun reflected off of it, before tucking it in her pocket.

"Aww… Yuki-chan!"

Yukiyo's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. _Not Yuki-chan. Yukiyo. How many times do I have to tell you? Are you brain dead?_

Naruto's lips quirked as he heard her soft but severe voice at the back of his mind. When they had been younger, they had discovered the mind link, and how effective it was for communication.

Yukiyo preferred to just talk to him via mind link; Naruto, meanwhile, favoured being loud and boisterous, unless his situation demanded otherwise such as missions and pranks with his sister.

"Fine, fine, Yuki_yo_." Naruto grinned after emphasising her full name. "Do you want to spar?"

_No… I'll practice my shuriken skills… on this tree._Yukiyo nodded towards the tree before her, and sent a shuriken at it with a thud, her throw swift in passage and splintering the bark.

"You're already pretty good, Yukiyo," Naruto said.

_I need practice._With that, she turned away and busied herself with her shuriken holster. Naruto shook his head amusedly at his serious younger sister and went to train elsewhere.

A serene silence lay awash over the woods. It had been four years, and now Yukiyo was twelve, with Naruto as an immature thirteen-year-old but a protective big brother.

**Tap. **Yukiyo considered the forest her domain, having spent more time there than her own home, and this foreign sound annoyed her. Her meditation disrupted, she stood up and began to run in the direction the sound was coming from.

**Tap.** There was that sound again. Now thoroughly irked, she ran in earnest, increasing her speed in order to reach her destination and silence that sound. Silently and swiftly she made a direct line towards it.

**Tap.** For a third time came the sound... Yukiyo's fingers curled round a kunai and tightened, and ice glazed the tip. She pulled her hand out of the kunai holster and then decided how high the thing making the sound was, and where she would have to aim.

**Tap.** This fourth time was going to be the last time, Yukiyo decided. While she had been running, the sound had been moving slightly to the west, but she knew that she would come in contact with it at the perfect timing.

**Thud. **A log fell with a kunai sticking out of it and ice completely covering the wood; Yukiyo's target had used the art of replacement just before the kunai made contact.

**Tap.** The boy's feet touched lightly against a tree branch, making that annoying sound again.

Yukiyo glared defiantly at the source of the noise, wishing that she could send out telepathic waves of fierce anger, as how she usually displayed her emotions to her brother via their unique connection.

Waiting for a reaction, she studied him. Judging by the way he was dressed, he was an Uchiha, and the thick and glossy black hair only reinforced this, the hairstyle was like duck butt hair. His clothes were a dark navy blue, with the red and white Uchiha emblem... Oh right, that kid…he was in her class.

The boy glared back with famous Uchiha arrogance. _She dares to glare at me!_ He thought, taking the chance to give her a once over. She had fine, white silver hair, held back with a plain black headband and delicate bangs spilling over and framing her face, her skin was very pale, and she had icy blue eyes.

As for her clothes, she wore a simple ninja top in white, along with a white skirt and black leggings, elbows to her wrists she had bandages, there was a black sling bag on her back. A shiver ran down Sasuke's back, and the atmosphere seemed colder. _Is it just my imagination, or are there slivers of ice creeping up from behind this girl?_

Yukiyo contemplated speaking to this immovable lump of meat that had been such a trouble to her. What did he not understand in her glare? She glared again, and found him glaring back.

_I'm better at glaring._ She thought, and an almost electric current ran between their eyes. She raised a hand to slap the insolent obstacle, only to stop when a pair of familiar, bouncing foot-steps reached the clearing. From this sound she brightened mentally, although she maintained her glare outwardly.

Naruto, upon analysing his sister's thoughts glared at the bewildered Sasuke as well. "Yuki-chan doesn't like you."

_YUKI-YO! BRAIN-DEAD BAKA! Please remember my PROPER name!_ She thought angrily at her brother.

"Yukiyo." Naruto corrected himself. "Please leave, teme; you are disturbing my sister's concentration."

"Who are you asking to move, dobe, eh?" Sasuke turned his glare to Naruto, who gulped; the blond had never been proficient in the said area, leaving it to his sister to do the glaring for him.

"You, of course!" Naruto said, sighing in exasperation. "Brain-dead baka." He added, throwing a glance at his sister to catch her pleased look. "Now move, before my sister and I pummel you to little gory bits of Uchiha."

"You can try," said Sasuke, shrugging whilst his mind raced. This was a different dobe. He contemplated the two different modes of Naruto: Naruto with his sister, and Naruto in class.

Naruto in class was a full out clown who never failed at being annoying. Naruto with his sister… was rather scary, to say the least.

The Uchiha turned slowly. "I wasn't planning on training here anyway, since you people are going to just annoy me." He made the most dignified retreat he could and walked resolutely out of the forest clearing, as softly as he thought was possible.

"Still too loud!" Naruto called after him cheerfully, smiling widely.

**x**

Iruka walked onto the centre of the training ground. He turned to face the class, smiling at all of his students. "Good morning! I'm sure all you kids know that today it is the genin exams. Good luck! We'll be beginning with that in a few moments. Now, for the role call…"

He rambled out a list of names, and people individually answered. When it came to Uzumaki Yukiyo, Naruto shouted out that they were both here, and then gave a grin at his silent sister.

Yukiyo looked at her brother. _I'm assuming you practiced last night on your henge? As my relative I expect the best from you._

"Of course! I'm not that bad at henges! There's no need to worry Yuki-imouto!" There was a wide grin as Naruto answered in a stage whisper.

This was met with silence, 'till eventually Yukiyo replied, _for some reason that doesn't reassure me…_ But her brother could feel her slight amusement at his attempt to be calm.

"Okay, people… it is time to begin, line up! We are performing henges." His nose twitched and the scar went up and down, a habit of boredom.

In due, the teenagers all filed into a line, performing the henges into Iruka, the real one surveying and marking upon the level of maintenance and realism. Watching from her place in the line, Yukiyo also assessed the henges.

_That one was perfect. You could learn a thing or two from the Hyuuga boy._ Yukiyo observed, still waiting expectantly to see how far her brother had improved in henges since the last time she had bothered to train with the loveable dobe.

Naruto grinned widely at his sister; his turn was straight after his rival. _You've been in our class for how long?_ "And you still can't remember Neji's name, Yuki-chan!" He teased, switching between mind connection and sound, arousing annoyance from his sister and some class mates, including the Hyuuga.

_Yuki-yo, my name is Yuki-yo. Get it in your head, dobe!_ She thought, a tiny smile on her lips, and only Naruto caught her small public display of happiness, because everyone else was waiting for Sasuke to henge.

The Uchiha was staring at the silver-white haired girl he had encountered the other day. Instead of a fearsome glare, Sasuke could see her giving a tiny smile to somebody. Leaning a bit to the left, he realised it was the dobe.

"Are you going to henge, Sasuke?" asked Iruka, breaking Sasuke's thoughts. "Huh? Oh…right…" Hurried, Sasuke created a near perfect replica of his sensei, just in time to see Yukiyo direct her stare on him.

The henge wavered for a moment before Sasuke finished it. Iruka smiled his approval and then called out for Naruto. _Good luck, aniki. I expect you to be better than that emo-boy._ Yuki-chan's voice whispered softly in the blonde's head.

White fluffy smoke clouds poofed, as Naruto made the handseals necessary for his special jutsu.

**Sexy no Jutsu.**

A long limbed, smooth skinned, whiskered girl stood in Naruto's place. The girl winked as the male population laughed and wolf-whistled, whilst Iruka struggled with a nosebleed. The female Naruto gave a yelp as strong waves of anger were sent telepathically to him by his sister.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA!" shouted Iruka, his nose-bleed finished now that Naruto was back to an immature 13 year-old boy. The blond boy cringed, not at Iruka, but at the anger and shouting that was in his mind via the mind-link between him and Yukiyo.

_Yuki-chan… not so loud… please, my head might start bleeding…_

Eventually the ruckus died down. Once more smoke clouds billowed. "I'll make you proud Yuki-imouto! Dattebayo!" said Naruto from somewhere amidst the smoke clouds, as he henged into the Sensei. Naruto's henge was, surprisingly, quite good. Most details were the same, however he'd added hot pink nail polish on his sensei's nails.

The class was silent, surprised at how well the class clown had done. _You have improved._ It was rare praise from Yukiyo. _Despite your trick… I'm…_ The girl let out a small sigh. _I am… proud of you._

"Ah hahaha, made you admit it!" A silly grin was stretched over his face as Naruto ruffled his sister's silvery hair, causing it stick up at odd angles. She scowled, picking at one of the knots he had made. _Baka, there are people watching_.

The blond boy laughed, and his sister stood silently next to him, staring at the ground obstinately. The quiet girl walked forward. Without moving, she created a flawless henge. Smoke flowed out as she finished the henge, her first part of the exams done.

"Now we are all done with the henges, we'll move onto bunshins," Iruka announced after rifling through the list of names.

The young ninjas each performed normal bunshin, the people excelling in this area were Neji, and Sasuke. Unsurprisingly, Naruto didn't do well in this area, and Yukiyo barely managed to scrape an seven out of ten.

The next section was Kawarimi; once again the ninjas performed the task obediently. Yukiyo did well in this section by earning an extra mark by using a log, not from the pile, but from the forest.

Then it was time for the Weapon Throwing Skills. Kunai and shuriken flew the air and thudded against the wooden targets. Sasuke and Neji scored all bulls eye on their turn. Tenten fancily threw them all together, managing to get them all hit into the middle and then fall to the ground.

Yukiyo knew her brother's weak point was weapon throwing skills, but when Naruto just managed to make it into the centre circle she smiled to herself knowing how much effort he had put in.

"Yukiyo! Your turn!" The girl stood, and wordlessly pulled out a kunai that was tipped with ice. It flew through the air and accurately hit the centre point of the target, and upon making contact with the wood, the ice flared up and rapidly covered it in the blink of an eye.

"Ah hahaha…" Iruka grinned at the group, some of them rather surprised by Yukiyo's little display. Of course, it wasn't actually much in the scheme of things, but her bloodline was not common knowledge.

"Well, class dismissed. See you all tomorrow for the group sorting!" The crowd of teenagers thinned as they left to go and eat lunch and hang out.

**x**

The siblings had a restless night's sleep, the anticipation for their results causing them to avoid sleep until the day was nearly breaking. When dawn did arrive, the sun heralded that it was time for Naruto's and Yukiyo's class found out whether they had passed.

Iit was the day of the graduation ceremony.

The chair tipped slightly as Yukiyo waited for her brother to come back from going out to by their breakfast. She was sure that it was going to be instant-ramen, but this was a dish that was to be expected when living with Naruto.

_"Yuki-channnn! I have the ramen! And guess what?"_ The blond bounced in through the door, triumphantly waving around a plastic bag.

The white-haired girl raised an eyebrow sceptically. _My name is Yukiyo. Anyway, is it something to do with your favourite food?_ She asked.

"Ah…how did you know?" There was a flash of disappointment on Naruto's face, but then his smile returned. "It's a new flavour! Truffles and corn! I'm sure you'll like it!"

_You said that the last time a new flavour was released, and I didn't like that… also, I hate artificial corn, and don't get me started on the truffles._ Yukiyo let her brother know, while she stared at the brightly-coloured packets of ramen. _Besides, isn't this meant to be breakfast?_

The blond stood still for a moment, realising his mistake. "Sorry about that Yuki-chan," he said, following it with an uncharacteristic sigh.

_Doesn't matter. After all, this is you we are talking about… which says enough as it is._ There was a tender moment as Yukiyo smiled at her disheartened brother.

_Breakfast time now. It's important to be ready, especially since after this we have to get to the school room._ While berating the blond, the silver head stood and boiled water in a kettle, making the necessary preparations for their ramen breakfast.

Moments later they were slurping down the last of the steaming hot noodles, and Yukiyo had reluctantly agreed that Truffles and Corn was a good flavour compared to last times experimental ramen flavour of Yam and Peppermint.

Two empty bowls were left on the table as the siblings rushed out of the door, fearing that they would be late due to the wait for Naruto to choose which ramen flavours and brands.

_Are you nervous? I... I am..._ Yukiyo asked her brother timidly, the blond flashed a nervous grin, pretending that there was nothing to be worried about, even if he was hiding the butterflies in his stomach. Getting told the teams wasn't that bad… as long as they were together, and both genin.

**x**

**Thank you very much for reading!**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

Please review. I'd like some feedback so I can improve!

Poll on pairings is in the next chapter.

~Ara

P.S. Looking back over this, now that I'm quite a bit older, I've realised quite a lot of flaws... However! I will endeavour to come back and rewrite it when I'm on holidays =]


End file.
